legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Multi-Universal United Government
The Multi-Universal United Government is a Unitary Republic type government similar to the UNSC, United Earth Government, and Galactic Republic. It's the parent government of the Order of the Just. It's the primary form of government of the Multi-Universe in the Coolautiz storyline: Fire Rebellion. Details FORM OF GOVERNMENT: Unitary Republic, Hero Allied. HEAD OF STATE: Lead Inheritor. CURRENT LEADER: Princess Luna. CAPITAL: New Shine CAPITAL BUILDING: Royal Council of Order Tower, New Shine. History Little is known about how the Multi-Universal United Government, but it was founded in the late 1800's (FR Timeline) by Uriel Septim VII as the Multi-Universal Council, with himself, Princess Celestia, and Monk Gyatso as the beginning members. After the attack of the Fire Nation in (FR)1908, the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom were forced to join along with the United States, United Kingdom, Shoogazoom, Soviet Union(later left at the beginning of the first Cold War), Galactic Republic, and Eltar. In 1990, the UNSC, Germany, and Skyrim were inducted as members. In 1993, their previous capital, Aka, was destroyed by the Fire Nation when a rogue unit within the MG's Black Operations Division leaked sensitive intelligence to Fire Lord Azulon through his youngest son, causing them to move the capital to Los Santos. In 2005, Black Ops and Project Freelancer was deployed to find reasonable evidence to go to war with the Fire Nation, in which the operation was successful, allowing UNSC Marines to be deployed a few months later into 2006. After the end of the war in 2009, the Fire Nation officially made peace with the MG and was inducted as a member, as well as the newly formed United Republic of Nations. In 2012, the Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation began a war against the newly reformed Order of the Just, which finished in mid 2013. In 2015, UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Chairman and Charon Chief Executive Officer Malcolm Hargrove was exposed as a criminal, causing him to launch a full scale attack on Liberty City, destroying Rotterdam Tower. In response to these attacks, legendary Power Ranger Tommy Oliver united all the historical heroes of the Multi-Universe into one faction. After the Drone Strikes of June 19, 2025 at the hands of Raul Menendez, the Winslow Accord was formed, and the MG decided to build a Mega City right next to Traverse City, Michigan. The city was named New Shine to symbolize the unity of the Multi-Universe. The city was fully established in 2042. Sometime in the 2080s, the Nightmare Forces returned in the form of both Nightmare Rarity and a Nightmare Force possessed Agent Nevada. The Brotherhood of Steel was deployed to Blainsworth, NE to stop Nightmare Rarity, which succeeded and once again saved Rarity. However, the situation escalated when Agent Nevada used the powers of the Dazzlings by reconstituting their three pendants into one, as well as teaming up with Lothor. Nevada was freed from Nightmare control, but the Nightmare control infected WA Agent Jacob Hendricks. After Hendricks was killed, the Nightmare Animatronics tried to completely destroy Canterlot, but were stopped by the Legendary Heroes once and for all. Later that decade, the Gem Homeworld attacked the human world Canterlot but were driven out by the Dino Charge Rangers. Unfortunately for the Homeworld Gems, one of the leaders of the Great Diamond Authority, Yellow Diamond, was destroyed by intergalactic outlaw Heckyl. Leaders *Lead Inheritor - Princess Luna *Vice Inheritor - Suyin Beifong *Underground - Lord Asgore Dreemurr *Zandar - Prince Phillip III *United Republic - President Raiko *Southern Water Tribe - Chief Tonraq *Northern Water Tribe - Desna and Eska *Fire Nation - Fire Lord Izumi *Air Nation - Tenzin *Skyrim - Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak *Chorus - President Vanessa Kimball *United States - President Marion Bosworth *Russia - President Boris Vorshevsky *Equestria - Princess Celestia *UNSC - Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood *Wakanda - T'Challa *Lion Galaxy - Princess Viera Princess Luna ID S5E04.png Suyin.png Asgore sprite.png Prince phillip.jpg Raiko.png Tonraq.png Desna and Eska laughing.png Izumi.png Tenzin LoK.png Ulfric Stormcloak.jpg Vanessa Kimball S11.png Bosworth Haiti BOII.png Screenshot_2019-11-26 boris vorshevsky - Google Search.png Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood.png T'Challa.png Viera coat.jpg Notible Officials *Princess Luna (Leader) Princess of the Night. Made defacto leader after the death of Sokka. Full leadership acquired after the Didact's defeat. *Sokka (Deceased) Son of Chief Hakoda, brother of Katara, brother in-law of Avatar Aang, Uncle of Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin, Former Chairman of the United Republic Council, and Leader of the Multi-Universal United Government prior to The Search for Rarity. Died before the start of the story. *Thomas Lasky (Active) Lead Commander of the UNSC Infinity. *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Active) First known DigiDestined leader, or "gogglehead". *Chiro (Active) Leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. Also affiliated with the Infinity. *Princess Celestia (Active) Ruler of Equestria during daytime. To be succeeded by her student, Twilight Sparkle. *Prince Phillip III (Active) Current Prince of Zandar. Also serves as the Graphite Dino Charge Power Ranger. *Jinmay (Active) Girlfriend of Chiro and member of the Hyperforce. Takes command when the team needs her to or when Chiro or Antauri are not present. *Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, MD, PhD (Disavowed) Creator of SPARTAN-II and III. *Filthy Rich (Alive) Ally of the Oversight Subcommittee. Father of Diamond Tiara. *Agent Texas (Active) Former Freelancer Agent. Known as AI Program Beta. Based on Allison. Attribute is Failure. *Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (Active) Former Leader of KND Sector V and member of the KND's Intergalactic Branch. Now a member of the UNSC Infinity crew under Thomas Lasky. *Numbuh 362/Rachel T. McKenzie (Active) Former Supreme Leader of the KND. Succeeded by Numbuh 5. Now a member of the Sentinel Task Force. *Numbuh 5/Abby Lincoln (Active) New Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 362 was transferred to Sentinel. *Satele Shan (Active) Jedi Order Grand Master. She is the descendant of Revan and Bastila Shan. Princess Luna0 S02E04.png Sokka Age 42.png Lasky Halo 4.png Digitri taichi2.jpg Chiro0.jpg Princess Celestia.png Prince-Phillip.jpg Jinmay0.jpg Halsey.jpg Filthy Rich.png Agent Texas.png Nigel1.gif Numbuh 362.JPG Numbuh 5.jpg SateleShanAlderaan-Hope.png Deceased Members *Malcolm Hargrove - (K.I.A.) Former UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Chairman and the man responsible for most of the blood spilled on the colony world Chorus. Killed by father and son duo James McCracken and Derrick McCracken. Essence revived by Corvus, but was later destroyed along with Corvus and Vladimir Makarov. Revived again by Heckyl, but killed again by Derrick McCracken. *Dr. Leonard Church - (Deceased) Former Director of the disavowed Project Freelancer. *Allison Church - (K.I.A.) UNSC Marine, wife of Dr. Leonard Church, and mother of Carolina. Killed during the Great War. Chairman Malcom Hargrove S13.png Director Church - S10.png Allsion.png Worlds affiliated with the Multi-Universal United Government *Earth *Cybertron (Autobots) *Hoth *Eltar *Inquiris *Chorus *Blood Gulch *Reach (Destroyed) *Coruscant *Equestria *KO-35 *Mirinoi *Halo Installation 05 *Taris *Mars *Sanghelios *Galvan Prime *Galvan B *Rakata Prime *Onderon *Dxun *Earth (Avatar/The Legend of Korra) *Pandora *Nirn *Dagobah *Circinius IV *Anur Transyl *Luna Lobo *Dantooine *Tatooine *Tython *Yavin *Yavin 4 *Digital World *Manaan *The Ark (Halo) *Ledgerdomain (Under truce with Charmcaster) *Telos IV The Earth seen from Apollo 17.jpg Planet cybertron by emanz-3-.jpg Hothplanetsurface.jpg Eltar.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Groups Category:Team heroes Category:Governments Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Team Category:Lawful Good Category:Multi-Universal United Government Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity